Harry Potter and the Goblin Prophecy
by Lion of the Mountain
Summary: How Harry's life could have gone with a goblin prophecy and independent Potter elves. Good Dumbledore, less obnoxious Snape. Smart/determined/well educated Harry w/strong sense of responsibility and knowledge to back it up. Slash later. Slow Updates
1. Revised Ch 1 thru 7

A/N: Okay, I reviewed and revised ch 1-7. They are all contained in this new posting. The content is exactly the same, there is no need to reread this new chapter. New content is in chapter 8.

Chapter 1: A Prophecy and Independent Elves

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, I borrowed her characters, her world and even some of her words. Thank you.

An old goblin, in the robes of a warrior scholar hurried in to the audience chamber of Ragnok, Goblin King. He spoke quietly to the steward and waited his turn to address their leader.

"Your Majesty, Rockspear, has news from the Hall of Prophecy."

Ragnok looked at the Goblin Elder in charge of all Goblin Lore and Knowledge.

"I was informed that a prophecy activated last night." He pulled a small scroll from inside his vest and unrolled it, "Wizard born, elf raised, aided by goblins, marked with sigel, made orphaned by the dark, he will usher in a new age of prosperity and peace between all magical beings."

"At first glance that seems like excellent news, peace and prosperity has always been good for business. But surely much will be required of the Goblin Nation as we 'aid' this unknown wizard. Convene the Council for this afternoon and have Swiftfoot gather intelligence on who the wizard might be."

With a bow Rockspear, turned and left the hall.

That afternoon in the Council Chamber's the goblin Council of Elders gathered to discuss the prophecy and what it would mean for their nation.

"'Aided by Goblins' is vague enough it could mean anything from the wizard has vaults within the Bank to being trained and support in Battle by the First Horde Brigade. Have we determined yet who the scroll speaks of yet?"

Swiftfoot having just entered the Chambers spoke up. "I believe the scroll speaks of Harry James Potter." All of the Elders gave him their attention. "Thomas Marvolo Riddle killed James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans, parent of one and half year old Harry, last night in Godric's Hollow. According to the lineage books I consulted he is the last of the Potter's and now the only magical Evans. As far as I could determine the neither the Potter nor Evan families have any connections to the Greater Elf's, but the Potter's have many house elf's bound to their family. And according to the Daily Prophet young Harry now bears a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead from where he survived 'You-Know-Who's killing curse'. They are calling him 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'."

Ragnok nodded his head in agreement. "Mr. Potter is the most likely candidate, but please keep looking for anyone else who might fit the criteria, Swiftfoot, and keep me informed." Swiftfoot bowed and left the Chamber.

"Griphook, have your team gather information about the state of the Potter heir and estate. We will need to know what aid he requires before we can offer him anything. Ensure that any official or authorized inquiries about the Potter heir or estates is handled with the utmost care and discretion and any nosey or gossiping slugs are shown the door. Once we determine how the wizards are going to handle the child we will be able to better gauge what we can offer. Until then we will adjourn."

Less then a week later The Council would reconvened and began making plans to aid the coming of 'prosperity and peace'.

GP GP GP GP

That evening a house elf popped on to the lawn in front of No. 4 Privet Drive, Surrey once she felt her charge stop moving. Thankful she had kept herself Silenced and Invisible when she saw several wizards standing near her Dear Master James's Friend Sirius's motorcycle.

Tasha was one of many Potter house elves, she had proudly served the Potter family since she was just an elfling and with the death of Dear Master James and Sweet Mistress Lily, Young Master Harry was the last of the Potters and she, and the others, would serve him until his death or theirs. She moved to stand out of the way near the hedge, where she could keep a clear view on her Master and the Wizard's with him.

"**Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding almost relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"**

"**Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."**

"**No problems, were there?"**

"**No, sir- house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning."**

"**It that where-?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

"**Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."**

"**Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"**

"**Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well- give him here, Hagrid- we'd better get this over with."**

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**

"**Could I- could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very, scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

"**Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the muggles!"**

"**S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. **

"**But I c-c-can't stand it- Lily an' James dead- an' poor little Harry off ter live with muggles-"**

"**Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

"**Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

"**Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall- Professor Dumbledore, sir."**

"**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life: with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

"**I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply."**

"**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four."**

"**Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.**

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up."**

Tasha moved to stand over the baby, waving her arms, she weaved complicated warming, and protection charms over the baby before sending word to the other Potter elves and taking up a guard stance to watch over the baby.

"**One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottle."**

**GP GP GP GP**

After less than twenty-four hours on Privet Drive Tasha knew these people were not fit to raise her Young Master Harry, no matter what that old wizard said on the lawn last night.

The horse faced women didn't feed him anything until nearly lunch time and then just handed him an entire peeled banana and a small plastic cup of water, then fussed at him for spilling the water and making a mess of the banana. She ignored his cries and fusses even when it was clear he needed a clean nappy. Only changing him after the smell became too much for her to ignore. Already his bottom was red and sore, and yet she did nothing to sooth it. The other toddler, who Mrs. Dursley fussed over and spoiled pinched her Master until his arms had over a dozen small bruises and hit him over the head with any toy within arm's reach.

Mr. Dursley left early in the day for work saying that he just couldn't deal with any of this 'Freakishness', leaving his wife to decide how to deal with their unexpected delivery and didn't come home until after dinner-time. By then Mrs. Dursley had decided exactly what to do with her nephew.

As the house settled down for sleep on Harry's first full day on Privet Drive a small whimpering could be heard from the cupboard under the stairs. Harry was hungry, wearing a wet nappy and the same clothes he had been delivered in and covered head-to-toe in new bruises, bumps and scrapes.

Tasha shaking in house elf rage waited for the Dursleys to retire for the evening before appearing in front of Harry. She placed a Silencing on the walls, ceiling and door of the small cupboard, and immediately healed his hurts, cleaned him and his clothes and fed him a bottle. Only once he was soundly asleep did she put him down on the small cot.

Looking at her Master she knew what she had to do. She placed a Not-Disturbing charm over her charge and called the other Potter elves to her. Four more elves appeared around the sleeping child.

Tyrone, head Potter Elf, looked over the cupboard where he found himself and his sleeping master. A cot in a cupboard. They didn't even bother removing the cleaning supplies and chemicals. What kind of people were these to treat a child like this.

"Is Sweet Mistress Lily's muggle sister's home." Tasha answered the unasked question. "She is living here with her husband and her son who is Young Master's age. They left Young Master to cry, did not feed him or change him and locked him in here. I will not let him be raised by these monsters."

While they could not remove him from the house and the Dursley's custody they could continue to operate under the standing orders they had been given to protect and care for Young Master Harry. After all, no one had seen fit to order them not to.

Tyrone nodded, "Uniqua charm the door with a mild Notice-Me-Not and Forgetful. Pablo, Austin enlarge the room as large as you can to make proper nursery for Young Master. Tasha create an Illusion in the space closest to the door so if they do open it, they will still see what they expect, leave the cot and supplies. Uniqua when you're done with the door return to the house and gather up clothes and supplies for Young Master's room."

Each of the elves got busy, doing their assigned task. "Austin help me Illusion the walls like the Entrance to Platform 9 ¾, slight Muggle Repelling, and Impenetrable except to magical beings."

Harry's new Nursery was soon complete and hidden in the cupboard under the stairs. The spell work was done quickly and Harry was quietly relocated to his new bed. A Barrier was put up to keep Harry out of the cupboard portion of the space once he woke up and was allowed to play.

Tyrone surveyed the work they had done that night. Pablo had created several windows that overlooked the grounds of Potter Manor giving the room the look of a true Nursery rather then of a hidden chamber "You all did good work, but this will only be enough for now. We can not raise the Potter heir hidden from the world. The Wizards, good and bad, will have their own plans. And we can not keep Young Master locked in a single room his entire childhood."

Tasha stood nearest her charge, "What should we do? Those people don't want nor care for him?"

They all looked to Young Master. "Goblins!" Pablo practically shouted at the others bouncing from foot to foot, before cringing in fear of waking Young Master and twisting one ear. The others looked at him to explain.

"The Goblins will be expecting to handle the Potter estate in Trust til Young Master can claim it. They will make payments for expenses and upkeep to Young Master's guardians. If we have them on our side Young Master will be able to access his vaults and will be able to do all things young wizards are supposed to do. Plus Goblins are sneaky and might be able to help us."

All the elves nodded their heads, the Goblin's would be perfect co-conspirators, if they would go along with it. "Tasha remain here with Young Master. Uniqua will bring you food and supplies as you need them. Pablo, Austin return to your chores. I will go to Gringotts."

GP GP GP GP

The morning after leaving the Potter heir on the doorstep of Privet Drive like a newspaper Albus Dumbledore was shown in to Griphook's office within Gringotts

"I understand you asked to speak to the Potter Account Manager?" Griphook asked from behind the large desk.

Albus sat down without being asked and settled his light green robes around his legs more comfortably. When he moved closer Griphook saw the small red dots he had noticed were in fact cherries, stem and all decorating the light green fabric.

"Yes, I was close friends with the Potter and as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot I have some responsibility to see that their wills are properly enacted and their son's inheritance is properly safeguarded. I have place young Harry with his maternal aunt and her family under Blood Wards. Arrangements must be made for them to receive an allotment for his care and any additional expenses they might incur to be reimbursed."

Griphook looked at the twinkly wizard. He sensed no disrespect or ill-intention coming from the man. Dumbledore did have legal right to discuss certain aspects in this situation. He pulled a folder of parchment from his desk.

"The Potter estate has gone in to probate. I do not anticipate the need for receivership as everything will be passed directly to their sole heir. If you have the contact information for the boys new guardians we can initiate contact regarding expenses and such and issue them the necessary vault keys."

The twinkle in the old wizard's eyes dimmed slightly and he shifted uncomfortably. "His new guardians are muggle. The Dursleys are very uncomfortable in our world. A wizard employee, preferable a muggleborn, should make all contact with the family. Likewise it would be best if they did not have direct access to any of the Potter vaults. I would be willing to hold any keys in trust for young Harry. Then provide them to him at the appropriate milestones."

Griphook looked at the contents of the folder again, taking the time to reflect upon the prophecy and the most likely outcome if the Potter heir was the one it spoke of.

"According to the standing trust orders enacted on the Potter vaults all keys have been reclaimed and will be held in trust by Gringotts until such time they are returned to their rightful owner. When I said the guardians would be issued keys I meant to a new vault set up for the boys upkeep and expenses. But as they are muggles that is not necessary."

"We will have the appropriate Gringotts representatives take care of providing the necessary aid to the new guardians." If Albus noticed the emphasize on the word 'aid' he made no indication. Griphook was very careful not to imply that aid would be given to any muggles, and certainly not to these Durselys. If Swiftfoot was correct, a group of house elves would be in this office within a few days.

The twinkle was back in Dumbledore's eyes as he clapped his hands. "It sounds like you have everything well in hand." He rose to leave, "please contact me if there are any problems with the Potter's wills or with Harry's new situation, I will handle it personally."

Griphook looked on as the wizard left his office. While not rude Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore did seem to treat everyone with the same grandfatherly demeanor that most goblins found extremely patronizing. Of course Griphook didn't realize that most wizards of higher intelligence and education felt the same way.

GP GP GP GP

Griphook was only mildly surprised when that evening he was told a Potter house elf was waiting for him in his office. That was faster than he had anticipated.

Griphook walked into his office to find a house elf wearing perfectly miniaturized livery, rather then the standard house elf pillow case. It showed the Potter crest as expected and was in excellent condition. This spoke most highly of the previous Potter Master's in his mind.

Griphook decided to take the unicorn by the horn for this conversation and started off boldly. "I take it you are hear to discuss your custody of the recently orphaned Potter heir?" The house elf twitched but did not debase itself as house elves bound to most wizard families.

"I is Tyrone. I and some of the other Potter elves feel the guardians that the wizards choose for Young Master is not good. They ignore his need, let their spawn hurt him, and lock him in a cupboard. We decided to hide him within their home and take care of him. We need help to raise him right. We thought the goblins might be willing to help."

In Griphook's mind that settled the question of whether Harry Potter was the child of the prophecy or not. Now he just needed to find out what the elves needed and see if his people were willing to give it.

Chapter 2: Settling In

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine, but I used my own words this time.

"Griphook, you spoke with both the wizards and the house elves, what can you tell us?"

"The wizards have officially placed him with his muggle relatives, and asked for us to provide them money for his living expenses. Young Potter will have to remain there. Dumbledore placed Blood wards based on his mother's sacrifice protecting him. He will most likely monitor the wards at the very least. Of course, if the elves have their way their will be no actual interaction."

"The elves are hiding him in a magically expanded cupboard with anti-muggle charms on it. It's okay for now, but it's a single room it won't work for long. The elves are comfortable in their basic supervision and care for the boy. Their concern lies in educating him and financing his childhood."

Ragnok nodded, "We need to decide what to offer, how to help. Suggestions?"

At this point the goblin Elders started tossing out ideas.

"Wards, the best goblin wards on the muggle house he's in. We'll have to inform Dumbledore, but we can say it was arranged with the guardians and as it protects the heir the estate approves the expenditure."

"He has enemies. Even without the Death Eaters, people will try and make a name for themselves by taking out the Boy-Who-Lived. It is an expected cost. For now while he's in hiding we can protect him behind wards and the elves can watch over him, but as he gets older he'll need defense training."

"He's in a single room, hidden in a muggle house. If we install wards, we could excavate a large cavern under the house accessible from the hidden room in the cupboard. Normally the work would alert Dumbledore through the wards he placed, but if we time it with our own ward work, he'll never know. It will give the boy plenty of space as he grows and can be added to the floo network when he get older and wants to interact with the wizarding world."

"The wizards will believe he is muggle-raised, so he will need to be at the very least familiar with their world."

"He is the heir to an old, pureblood family they will expect him to know their history and traditions, regardless of how they believe he was raised."

"The wizards will insist he attends Hogwarts when he reaches eleven, what ever we do will need to be done prior to that point."

"He has a number of vaults already and silly wizards will want to leave things to 'that poor orphaned Boy-Who-Lived' he'll need money and estate management a strong education in business and finance."

"Are we planning on letting outsiders know of the prophecy and the aid we've provided? If we want to keep quiet, the boy will need to protect his mind."

"Some of this like the financial matters can be taught by one of our people. Muggle schooling, wizard customs and mind magics will require outside tutors."

"If the tutors are employed by Gringotts and only then assigned to Potter then their privacy oaths and such will be absolute."

Griphook waited for a break in the ideas, he new what he had to say would take the conversation in a new direction.

"The wizards are saying that Lord Voldemort's dead. But the vaults for Tom Marvolo Riddle are still active. Young Mr. Potter may have defeated him, but he is not gone for good. Riddle will be back and he will have to kill Potter to have any sort of credibility. That will leave Mr. Potter at the center of a second war. He will need every advantage he can get to beat a wizard with more then 50 years of magical experience over him."

"He will need to learn Battle magic, wizard and goblin. As well as weapons and tactics." Ironside was a Battlmaster and current leader of Horde Training.

"If that's the case then we should go all the way and teach him Goblin language, customs, traditions, if he is to know our magic and tactics then he should know our history as well."

Ragnok raised his hand, "Is anyone against giving him as much aid as we can?" He looked around to see no one objecting. "He is young yet to be learning battle tactics, but he can start learning our language and customs. By being exposed to them he will learn, just as our young are. I believe it would be best if he spent time amongst a clan, be fully immersed in our ways. I ask for someone to Foster him?"

The elders were silent. No human wizard or muggle had ever been fostered amongst the clans. This would be tantamount to Naming him a Goblin.

Griphook stood. "I knew his father and his father before him. I have been the Potter Account Manager for 35 years. Clan Urg will foster Son of James."

"Very well, Griphook. Please take into account the various suggestions offered here tonight. But we will leave you in charge of securing the necessary educational opportunities and such as you would for a son of Urg.

GP GP GP GP

One week after the defeat of Voldemort, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore felt like he was finally getting a handle on the absolute deluge of correspondence that had hit his desk since Halloween. His desk wasn't clear, but now it had just the regular post from being Headmaster, Supreme Mugwump, and as Chief Warlock.

He sat back in his chair to enjoy a lemon drop or two when an Owl flew in and dropped a scroll in his inbox. He sighed before pulling the new scroll open in front of him. Gringotts.

_Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_This letter is to inform you that the necessary allotments for the minor wizard Harry James Potter have been established with his current guardians according to established Trust Policy._

_Necessary procedures have been established for future expenditures, and educational needs._

_Gringotts will be installing extensive wards at his current residence on November 15 to protect against a wide range of dangers including accidental fire, theft and pests as approved by both guardians and Potter Trust Policy._

_Griphook_

Dumbledore was relieved to know that the Dursleys were taking their responsibilities towards Harry seriously. His idea to place Arabella in the Dursley's neighborhood seemed excessive in light of this news. He filed the letter away and thought no more of the matter with the exception of on the 15th when there was a minor disturbance on the Blood Wards that was soon quieted.

GP GP GP GP

As a Goblin Elder and Clan Leader Griphook had been involved in discussing, planning and implementing the lives and educations of literally hundreds of goblins over the decades. None as difficult as Urg's newest son. As he was not an actual goblin there was debate as to what goblin magic son of James would be capable of learning. Even ruling out the goblin magic the list of things his new fosterling needed to learn was nearly twice as long as he was use to and all of it needed to be done within the next ten years before he started at Hogwarts.

He had met with Tyrone and Tasha several times in the last week and arranged for Tasha to bring the toddler to Urg Warren several times a week so he may interact with the young of his own clan and begin to learn about his foster family.

The excavation and warding had been scheduled for ten days hence and he had not yet decided on a layout. He would need a receiving room, with floo connection, capable of receiving both portkey and apparition; kitchen, living room, library, school room, training room, a large space for playing since he would not have a readily available outside space, and a minimum of two bedrooms. He set it aside to discuss with Tyrone and Tasha that afternoon.

He had one of his clerks research muggle education and it was recommended that muggle children began what they called 'pre-school' at approximately 2 years of age. How did muggles send their children to school pre-or before- school. And where in Harry's already busy educational schedule would he fit in the time for him to attend several days a week. The idea of hiring private tutors through the bank for his muggle and wizarding education was looking more promising. He wrote a note to Quillworth to start looking for tutors capable of interacting in both wizarding and muggle worlds for a young child. The idea that he would be able to attend school like a normal human child was one he just wasn't going to be able to manage.

GP GP GP GP

Tasha watched her Young Master playing happily with the squeaky stuffed dog that was given to him by Dear Master James's Friend Sirius. He babbled at the dog with only one in five words being understandable and occasionally mixing in words of Gobbledegook. She knew she would need to learn the language as well if she wished to keep up with Young Master. He had only been to the warren three times and he already acted perfectly comfortable amongst the goblin young.

In a few days the goblins would be excavating their new home and she and Young Master would be staying at the Urg warren for the duration. Master Griphook estimated two to three days for the necessary construction and warding. During their stay Young Master would participate in the ritual to name him amongst the clans and make him one of Griphook's sons. Tasha was very excited to be able to participate, no wizard had ever been named among the goblin's before, her Young Master would be the first. She was so proud.

A loud, wet 'ppfft' sound came from the direction of Young Master Harry's nappy. He giggled and continued to talk to p'foo. Tasha was ever so proud of her Young Master.

Chapter 3: 5th Birthday Part 1

**Disclaimer**: Not my characters, or world I just borrow them and make them do what I want.

I have decided to use some of my favorite clichés and things from various fanfictions I have read. If you recognize something from another story, please do not be offended, I am reusing it because I felt it was so good it needed to be shared and used again.

GP GP GP GP

Three and a half years had passed since Harry James Potter had become known by the Wizarding world as The-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry was as comfortable amongst muggles as he was wizards or goblins.

Harry spent every morning Monday through Saturday with Georgina from just after breakfast until lunch. Georgina said she was a muggleborn witch, which Harry guessed meant she knew everything muggles and witches knew. He liked her very much. They read books, sang songs, went to the park, played games and went to all kinds of neat places like the movies, the zoo and the beach. He liked going out with Georgina so much he didn't even mind wearing his goblin glamour band that made his hair and eyes turn brown and hid the scar on his forehead and stung every time it was turned on or off. But he didn't think Master Griphook or Tasha liked her very much because they had a hard time remembering her name, he noticed they often called her Governess by accident.

Harry would port to Urg Warren after lunch and spend afternoons with the other goblin youths. Sometimes Harry, or Stormbrow as they called him, didn't like going there because he got teased by the other guys because he wasn't as strong or as fast as them. And when they taught new magic it usually took Harry twice as long to learn. But Master Griphook said he was proud of him, and that's all that mattered.

On Sundays, Tasha popped Harry to Potter Manor and he spent the day playing, and flying and listening to all the Potter elves and portraits tell stories about his Dad and his Grandpa and all the other Potters. Just last Sunday Uniqua unrolled the huge Potter Family Tree Tapestry on the floor of the Portrait Hall and he got to match the people he heard stories about with the names on the tapestry and the pictures on the walls. Sometimes the portraits would try and trick him but he was really good at remembering the stories.

GP GP GP GP

Harry woke up early on July 31st. He was both really excited and really sad and he wanted today to last forever. He was turning five today that meant he was a big boy now. Master Griphook said so. But he was sad because today would be the last day Georgina would be coming over to play. Apparently he was too old to have a Georgina anymore. Tasha said he would be getting a Tutor instead. What kind of name is Tutor anyway?

He got dressed in brown shorts and his blue t-shirt with the green dragon that Georgina said was really scary and then ran out to the kitchen. Tasha had his favorite blueberry pancakes just coming off the griddle when he came in to the room.

As Harry sat down there were four small pops and Tyrone, Uniqua, Austin and Pablo joined Tasha around the table. "Happy Birthday Master Harry!"

Tasha put down a large platter of pancakes. Each of the elves joined Harry for breakfast this morning instead of just Tasha like normal.

"Pablo bounced in his seat as Tasha served Harry some pancakes. "You need to eat quick so we can give you your present before Georgina arrives."

Harry shoved a huge fork full of pancakes and blueberries into his mouth and asked, "What'd you get me?" only it sounded more like "whah da ga mah?" because his mouth was so full.

"Master Harry James Potter, I taught you better then that. Small bites and no talking with food in your mouth." Tasha could really scold when she wanted to.

"Sorry" Harry said sheepishly after he'd swallowed his mouthful. "But what did you get me." After all he was five and it was still his birthday.

"You'll see after breakfast. Don't forget to drink your milk, Master Harry."

Harry ate as fast as he could only to be forced to wait until the others had finished their breakfasts too. Luckily they were just as excited as Harry and it didn't take to long before Harry was sitting on the couch with the breakfast dishes washing themselves in the kitchen sink and a large blue, round topped package almost as big as Harry on the ground in front of him.

He ripped off the paper to find a large cage with a white owl staring out at him. "Wow." Was all Harry could say. He slowly opened the cage door and the owl hopped off the perch and on to his knee before he could so much as move.

"She's for you Master Harry," Uniqua whispered, "isn't she beautiful?"

All Harry could do was nod and stare. He reached out to pet her and she turned her head slightly into his hand. "She's for me?"

"Yes Master Harry," Tyrone said. "You'll have to name her, too."

"I'll have to think about it. I have to get it right. It will have to be the most perfect name ever."

"Take your time Master Harry, she'll wait for the right name, wont you?" The last part Tyrone address to the owl. Who gave a hoot and a nod in response.

"Thank you Tyrone, and Austin, and Uniqua, and Pablo and Tasha. She's the best gift ever." After a chorus of "Your Welcomes" Austin stood up and said "I need to get back to the manor Master Harry. I'll put the cage in your room before I go." With a snap the cage was gone. Then a pop and Austin was gone too.

Pablo, Uniqua and Tyrone stood, "We need to go to, let us know what you decided for her name. Happy Birthday Master Harry." Then they all popped out leaving Harry, Tasha and the as yet unnamed owl sitting on the couch.

"You'd best show her round before Georgina arrives, so she'll know where she can sleep later. I or one of the other's will have to pop her outside when she needs to go out." She got up to start her own work for the day leaving Harry still petting the owl on the couch.

Harry didn't move except to pet his owl. She was entirely white except her eyes which where practically gold. Harry thought she was the most beautiful animal ever.

A few minutes later Harry heard the sound of the floo upstairs in the Receiving Room. He knew it was really the magically expanded cupboard under the stairs at his Aunt Petunia's house but everyone got angry at him when he called it that so he didn't, out loud at least.

None of the house elves kept things from him. He knew what happened to his parents, why he lived with house elves instead of a normal family, and even about the weird story about the future the goblin's had that made them want to teach him neat stuff like sword fighting and how to drive the carts at the bank. He thinks they call the story a poppyseed, but that's just silly because that's what gets stuck in your teeth when you ate the bread with all the crunchy stuff in it.

The couch dipped next to him and Harry turned to Georgina, "The elves got her for me for my birthday. Isn't she the most beautiful thing ever?"

"She is Harry. What have you named her?"

"Oh, I haven't named her yet. I need to find the most perfect name ever for her, she just can't be named anything."

"Well, today is our last day together Harry why don't we spend it together going through the books in the library. So you can find the very best name for her?"

Harry was sad thinking about his last day with Georgina but if she helped him to pick a name for his owl, then every time he called his owl he'd think of Georgina too. "Okay"

Hedwig was christened just before lunch time. They really had spent all that last morning looking for the perfect name. "Thank you Georgina for helping me name Hedwig and for coming over and playing all the time. I'll miss you."

Georgina knelt down on one knee and gave Harry a hug. "You can send Hedwig with lots of letters."

"I promise" and Georgina flooed away.

Chapter 4: 5th Birthday Part 2

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, or world I just borrow them and make them do what I want.

I have decided to use some of my favorite clichés and things from various fanfictions I have read. If you recognize something from another story, please do not be offended, I am reusing it because I felt it was so good it needed to be shared and used again.

GP GP GP GP

After lunch and changing in to loose pants and tunic with a leather belt, Harry ported to Urg Warren. He had only recently learned how to port like the goblins, and he loved doing it. So much easier and smoother then traveling by portkey or floo. But Tasha and Master Griphook said he could only do it to and from the warren or Gringotts. Otherwise he had to travel in the 'appropriate manner'. But they often forgot what the appropriate manor was because it always seemed different. Just yesterday Tasha had popped him to Diagon Alley to get new shoes, and last week she insisted when they went to the museum in London that Georgina apparate him _and_ take a subway. He would never understand grownups.

When he arrived in the Central Chamber all of the young goblin boys had started to gather at the far end where they spent the afternoon.

Flickrod, the Urg warren's youth cadre leader, was wearing tight breeches, polished boots, and a starched white shirt, complete with cravat. Harry thought he looked like the pictures Georgina showed him of the Victorian dandy, only the goblin made steel hanging at his side gave any impression he was a warrior. When Harry was spotted he was directed to the training weapons.

Harry loved everything about his time spent with the Goblins.

It was traditional that goblins youths both male and female spent the morning doing chores, and things amongst the smaller family groups. That's why he got to hangout with Georgina and starting tomorrow Tutor in the morning. It only took Harry a few minutes each morning to make his bed and he tidied his room each night before going to sleep, otherwise he didn't have any chores to do, so he had plenty of time to play. Harry joined the clan children when they gathered in the afternoon.

The girls and boys where divided for most of the afternoon. He wasn't sure what the girls did, but the boys learned all about weapons and stuff; like how to win a little fight or a great big battle, how to fight with a sword or even two and how to fight with magic. He knew next year he would start learning about Business, with the older children, but for now he got to play most of the afternoon. After that the boys and girls got back together and were told stories until dinner time.

Harry always got to eat dinner with Master Griphook and his mate because even though they were important Clan Elders they were his Foster-parents, too. They had nine children, who were all grownup and forty-six grandchildren, nine of which were in the Youth Cadre with Harry. Sometime it was just Harry, Griphook and Melena for dinner, and sometimes it was all fifty eight of them together, but most of the time it was some smaller combinations of children and grandchildren at dinner. Tonight it was to be just the three of them.

Harry let himself into the small chamber that led to Master Griphook's private family dwellings and was excited to see dinner was already laid out and Melena and Master Griphook waiting for him.

"Greetings Stormbrow. Join us for our meal. Did you have a good celebration of your birth with the elves this morning?" Melena asked as they sat on the ground around the low table that served as their dinning room.

"Greeting Honored Mother, I enjoyed my Birthday Breakfast very much. Tyrone, Tasha, Uniqua, Pablo and Austin gave me a beautiful snowy owl to serve as my familiar. Her name is Hedwig and she the most beautiful owl ever."

Dinner conversation was the usual, covering what each did that day. As it was time for Hogwarts shopping, Diagon Alley and therefore Gringotts was very busy. For the next month, until all the wizard children went back to school, Griphook would be spending his days on the bank floor taking care of problems and dealing the muggleborns and their parents. After all his time dealing with Harry over the last few years he was the most experienced dealing with muggle culture.

After dinner, when Harry was normally allowed to go and play with the other children, Master Griphook took him for a walk around the warren and explained about Tutor, who would be coming to visit Harry the next morning.

After their walk when they returned to the central chamber all of Harry's friend's from Youth Cadre and his foster family all fifty six foster brothers, sisters, nieces and nephews were present around the small dais at one end.

"Come Stormbrow," Master Griphook said as he led him up on to the dais.

Master Griphook addresses the small crowd, "Today we gather together to witness the presentation of Stormbrow's first weapon, forged by the Hammertoe, Master Smith of Urg."

Harry stood in shock, as Master Griphook took a dagger from Hammertoe, and turned to him. Harry had not been expecting to receive his first weapon for at least another year. Although he was taller then all of the other children in the youth cadre, and even some of the adults, he was much weaker, and more fragile. He ended up spending much more time with the clan healers then all of the others kids combined.

Harry and Master Griphook stood toe to toe looking each other in the eye, even though Harry was only five years old they were the same height, before Harry bowed low. Putting his hands out flat in front of him in supplication, Harry waited for his Master to grace him with the honor of a weapon.

"Stormbrow, son of James, child of Urg, may I present to you, Sigel." (A/N: pronounced /ˈsɪ jel/)

In Harry's hands was a goblin wrought dagger sixteen inches from pommel to tip. A rune was boldly stamped upon the blade, inlaid with gold. While he had only just started to learn some basic runes with Georgina he knew this one very well. It was the Anglo-Saxon _sigel or _Younger Futhark _Sol_ rune. It was associated with sun and light as well as victory. It was the same mark as on his forehead.

Harry bowed again, "You honor me with this gift."

It was obvious to all the goblins present that Stormbrow was overwhelmed and the gathering soon broke up. Once back in private quarters Melena presented Stormbrow with a dragon skin and wyvern leather scabbard, that she had hand made for her Foster-son's new dagger.

While most human adults, wizard and muggle alike wouldn't think to give a child a dagger, Goblin's believed in a life-long relationship between warrior and his weapons. This dagger would be the first of many weapons owned by Harry. Sigel was light and maneuverable enough for a child to use now while he was small; it would be used in the capacity of a full size sword Only once he reached near his full height would Harry use Sigel as a dagger should be. By then he would earn a sword as well.

Chapter 5: The New Tutor's First Day

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine, but I used my own words this time.

Remus John Lupin paced inside Gringotts Secure Floo Room Number 5, under the watchful eye of two goblin warriors in full battle armor. He was told to meet Griphook here at 8 this morning for his first day on his new job.

When he answered the advert for a tutor, he wasn't expecting the whole secrecy and cloak and dagger routine. He had gone through a lot to get this job, but it promised to be The Perfect Job. The basic description was for a long-term tutor for a child in muggle and magical studies, pre-Hogwarts to be available during morning hours, Monday through Saturday. With the offered salary and benefits, including full medical, he was willing to do just about anything to get it.

As a werewolf stable long term work was impossible, not to mention medical benefits. Wizards refused to hire a known werewolf. If a werewolf was able to hide the affliction, they might be able to get a job, but once you started missing work for the full moons and to recover, you got laid off pretty quick. Same goes for muggles; they wanted employees with good attendance. Remus's lycanthropy came up during the second interview and was quickly dismissed as a none issue by the goblin. Apparently, any days he missed the potential student would spend under alternate supervision working on personal projects.

He spent nearly three months in the interview process before finally being told he got the job, and that was a month ago. He had spent the last month looking over the work his new student had done with his governess, meeting with said governess and drawing up detailed curriculum plans covering magical and muggle subjects so they could be approved by his guardians. Four months after answering the advert he still didn't know the identity of his new student or his guardians. The goblin Griphook had acted as an intermediary for the entire process.

Today he would be travelling to the child's home, and meeting him and his guardians for the first time. Apparently the child's house was only connected to this one floo for security purposes. Leader's of muggle governments weren't as well protected or as insulated as this kid apparently was.

_Isn't it eight yet_, he thought, looking at his watch, _four more minutes_.

Lupin remembered back to when he was told of the secrecy and security procedures for this particular Gringotts client.

_Flashback_

Lupin was sitting across the desk from Griphook for his third interview for the position of child's tutor.

"Thank you for your patience in our hiring process Mr. Lupin I understand it might seem excessive to undergo such a thorough background check for what is essentially a part-time teaching position. But I would like you to understand that you will be spending several hours a day, everyday for the next several years with an impressionable child. You will have a very large impact on who this young man will become. His guardians are very cautious about who might have that kind of influence on the child."

"I do understand the kind of influence a teacher can have on a student, and once you said my lycanthropy was not an issue, I don't mind the scrutiny. But I do have a couple of questions."

"Of course, we have reached the part of our standard hiring practice where certain truths are revealed. I will answer as many of your questions as I can, unfortunately I won't be able to answer all of your questions. Only once the tutor has been hired will he or she be informed of all pertinent details."

"Let's get started then, shall we. Why is Gringotts hiring a tutor for a small child? Isn't that normally something handled directly by the child's parents or guardian?"

"That is simple; the child's guardian's asked us to. In fact they asked us to provide a suitable tutor from one of our employees. They are very serious about the privacy and security of both the child and the location where the child lives. It was deemed most secure for Gringotts to procure the services of a suitable tutor, hire the tutor as a Gringotts employee with all of our standard employee oaths and then subcontract you to the family."

"Should you be hired you will be required to make a number of unbreakable vows to Gringotts. Here are written copies of the oaths we would require from you should you be hired. Before we go any further we will take a short break, you can look over the papers and you can decide if you would be willing to make these oaths." With this Griphook walked from the room.

_End Flashback_

Remus had agreed that should he be hired he would be willing to take the standard Gringotts oaths, as well as an additional one regarding the safety and privacy of any student he take. Of course he still wasn't actually hired, he still had to put together sample lesson plans for one muggle lesson and one magical lesson of his choice, be interrogated under Veritaserum and undergo a goblin aura sensing. He felt like an open book to the goblins. But he had been assured by a number of wizards already in goblin employ that all of that was standard procedure for new employees.

Only once officially hired, oaths sworn, was he allowed to know the child was orphaned during the war with Voldemort and heir to a substantial fortune being oversee in Trust by Gringotts until he reached his majority. At the same time he was introduced to the existing governess, a lovely young witch who was getting married in a month's time and very much looking forward to starting her own family.

Just as Remus was about to pull out his pocket watch again to check the time, Griphook walked in to the room.

"Good morning Mr. Lupin. Are you ready to go?" Not waiting for a response, "The address is Stormbrow's Lair. It is only accessible from this floo. Should you or anyone else attempt to floo to that address from an alternate floo terminal, the Floo-ee will arrive in a secure goblin location." This last part said with a smile that showed a great many goblin teeth, giving Remus had no desire to visit such a location.

"Please follow me," with a flash he was gone.

Remus quickly followed not wanting to delay the goblin or his new host "Stormbrow's Lair."

The room he arrived in was a fairly standard Reception Room found in large manor houses. The floor and fireplace were both marble and there was a portrait over the mantel used to alert people in other parts of the house to an incoming floo, and there was a thin long foyer table with a bouquet of fresh flowers opposite the fireplace, otherwise the room was plain.

The portrait was currently empty, Remus supposed it had gone to alert the residents that they had arrived as soon as Griphook had step through. Remus joined Griphook waiting by a set of double doors at one end of the room. On the opposite side of the room was a small door with no doorknob it had a mild Notice-Me-Not charm on it. Remus wondered who the charm was aimed at, most people would notice the door and the charm, only squibs or muggles would be effected by the charm at that strength. He put his thoughts of the strange door aside as the wards on the door next to him were lowered.

"Welcome Master Griphook, Mister Lupin," greeted a small, female house elf wearing a pink stripped skirt and white tank top. "Young Master is dressing and will meet you in the school room. I will gather the others to meet you there."

"Thank you. Should I give Mr. Lupin a tour of the lair or will Stormbrow wish to?"

"Young Master should he needs the practice being a good host, but I is afraid Mr. Lupin will not be getting the information he needs that way. Perhaps you should give a tour and we will have Young Master give one as well as for practice." The elf seemed very familiar, but he couldn't ever remember seeing an elf in anything other than uniforms of tea towels and pillowcases, let alone something as unique as muggle summer wear.

"Very well." The elf popped out. Griphook turned to address him, "You will need to ask for a tour if Stormbrow doesn't offer one. As you will have guessed this is the reception room."

Griphook lead him down a long curving flight of stairs. Approximately fifty steps down the stairs the ceiling changed to rough cut stone of a man-made cave. Only the walls and floor were finished construction.

"Are we going underground?" Remus blurted out.

Griphook remained calm and continued down the stairs. "Yes, with the exception of the Reception Room Stormbrow's lair is in a large cavern, covered with extensive wards. The use of apparition and portkey are only available in the reception room. Please do not attempt to apparate out of any other room. As I understand it, you wouldn't not survive the splinching."

The stairs opened into a large comfortable living room with several sitting areas, and muggle entertainment unit. Their were several large windows, obviously magical and charmed to show the outside, as the ceiling, although high, was still unfinished rough cut stone of an underground cavern.

"This is the main living area." He started pointed to the door along one side of the room. "That leads to the kitchen and dinning area. That leads to the bedrooms. That is a guest washroom."

On the other side of the room was an archway. We walked through it and he pointed out another washroom, and then stopped in front of a set of double doors. "This is the library. Please feel free to use any of the books for personal use as well as lessons. If you find a book is not available that you would like either for yourself or your student please ask one of the elves if it is available in one of the families other libraries before making arrangements for purchasing it. The elves can help you with that as well."

Farther down the hall on the opposite side was the School Room, the door was open but they didn't enter. It looked like very nice with several small tables, lots of cushions and bean bag chairs, a plush rug and shelves full of interesting things for a child to explorer. "We will return here in a moment. At the end of this hall is the Playroom." As they walked in Remus was shocked.

The first forty feet of the large cavern was like any indoor playroom, carpeted floor, shelves filled with toys, low tables and small chairs, and easel with paints. Beyond that was for all intent and purposes a large muggle playground, complete with grassy hills, trees to climb, swings, slide and jungle gym and a full basketball court. He could even hear the hoot of an owl coming from the trees.

This room would have rivaled any muggle neighborhood park Remus had ever seen. The ceiling in this space was the same rough stone, but it was at least fifty feet high and charmed like the ceiling of the Great Hall at Hogwarts to reflect the sky outside.

Remus looked around in awe. He felt like a first year again about to be sorted looking around at the Great Hall for the first time. Until the implications of this amazing space finally hit him. _Why go to all the trouble of creating this amazing place to play, unless the child never got to leave the cavern?_

Remus turned to Griphook with his question clear on his face.

"Shortly after the child was orphaned these quarters were created for him. At the time it was believed he would spend most, if not all, of his time before going to Hogwarts within the confines of these quarters. Since this rather elaborate playground was created alternate methods of securing him outside these quarters were found. He is not held prisoner with in these walls. He is actually very well traveled in both wizard and muggle worlds."

Relieved Remus was able to return to his awed perusal of the Playroom. There was a pop a few minutes later signaling the arrival of a house elf.

"Master Griphook we is ready in the School Room." As Remus turned around he noticed the elf was not the same who had let them in earlier. This one was much taller, wearing blue jeans and an orange t-shirt. But it quickly popped out again.

"Come, we are meeting in the School Room. From this point forward please consider the room as your own. The governess has it set up for very young children with mats and cushions and tables rather then desks. You may rearrange it, add or remove furniture, or decorate the walls to your liking. Please ask the elves for assistance if you need it."

Remus just nodded. It seemed like he would be going to the elves for everything here. Based on how they dressed they had quite a lot of latitude compared to most elves. So far, at least they all appeared to be sane and rational, which Remus knew was not always the case.

Remus and Griphook backtracked to the School Room. Remus expected to see an adult or two present, maybe a house elf since they were obviously an important part of the child's day. And he most definitely expected to see a child. What he did not expect to find was five house elves, all dressed in various forms of muggle dress from the pretty skirt or jeans he had already seen to the very formal full livery. He was the only human in the room. Where was his student? Where were the guardians?

"Mr. Lupin may introduce you to the boy's guardians." Griphook waved in the direction of the house elves. "This is Tyrone, the family's head house elf, Tasha who is the boy's primary guardian, Pablo," this was the elf in jeans, "Austin, and Uniqua."

Before he could question how or why a human child would have house elves for guardians, a small boy ran in to the room, "Sorry I'm late Serena was hiding. She wouldn't listen when I said we were using Out Of House procedures this morning." The boy had black hair and was wearing baggy blue shorts and a long sleeve white t-shirt. He bowed to Griphook before coming to stand in front of him.

"Stormbrow, this is your new tutor. His name is Remus Lupin."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Lupin," the young boy put out his hand to shake and Remus got the first clear look at his new charge.

"Harry?" Remus felt faint.

Chapter 6: But What About Dumbledore?

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, I wish it was**.**

A/N: thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I appreciate the feedback. I have to admit I've become addicted.

**GP GP GP GP**

"Do you know me?" The little boy in front of Remus asked.

"Yes, cub," Remus squatted so he was level with Harry. "I was very good friends with your mum and dad."

"You knew my mummy and daddy? Cool. Do you have pictures? I like to look at pictures."

"Yes. I can bring them tomorrow. But right now I need to speak to the others. Why don't you go play in the Playroom for a few minutes?"

Harry looked at Remus, "You want to talk about me, don't you?" Before Remus could answer Harry continued, "I can leave if you really want, but they'll just tell me what you said. We don't keep secrets. Plus how am I suppose to make a good decision if you keep things from me." Then Harry sat down as if that decided everything.

Putting aside Harry's continued presence he turned to face the elves and goblin.

"Dumbledore testified in front of the entire Wizengamot that Harry Potter was handed over to his mother's sister, Petunia Dursley. Not only are none of you Petunia, but why would he have Gringotts hire a tutor instead of doing it himself?"

Harry and Griphook were the only ones not to respond.

"You put so much faith him Your Headmaster, the old coo!t"

"We is doing what is right by Young Master."

"He dumped Harry to be abused and left in a cupboard."

"We saved Young Master from those horrible muggles, raised him right we did."

"Harry Potter is being raised by family."

"What do you mean he was abused and left in a cupboard?" Remus's eyes flashed gold.

Griphook stepped forward, "I'll tell you the entire story, please calm down and take a seat. You can see Stormbrow is fine."

Remus maneuvered himself in to the only full sized chair in the room and waited.

"Albus Dumbledore left Harry Potter on the Dursley's door step on the evening of November first, wrapped in nothing but a blanket. There were no charms or wards left on the baby to protect him. He neither handed the child to an adult nor asked if they were willing to take him in. Luckily for Harry the Potter family house elves were still operating under there standing orders to care for Potters and their belongings. Tasha," here he pointed to the female elf in the pink skirt, "had followed Hagrid as he brought the child. After the witches and wizards left, she went up to the porch and placed a warming charm as well as several protective wards on the area, before setting herself to watch through the night.

"After a day of neglect, the Dursley's put the child in to a cupboard under the stairs for the night. Where Tasha once again stepped in, feeding, cleaning and healing Harry." At healing, Remus growled low in his throat, and he turned to look at the child who sat healthy before him. "It was decided amongst the elves that since neither the wizards, nor the muggles, where willing to care for Harry, that they would."

"Of course, they realized they needed help, and they came to me at Gringotts. As the Potter Account Manager I am capable of allowing access to the Potter funds as well as setting up opportunities such as tutors and such." Griphook leaned back slightly letting Remus know he was finished with the main explanation.

"You mean Dumbledore abandoned Harry to be abused by Lily's muggle relatives?"

"Basically, although I do not believe his intentions were for the Dursley's to abuse him. His attitude towards people choosing to do what is right and having second and third chances to redeem themselves is legendary, and completely naive. But that does not negate the fact he abandoned a child on a doorstep at night."

"So when Dumbledore said Harry was in custody of his muggle Aunt," Remus started

"He believed it to be true and it is, in a way, but we will get to that," Griphook finished. "Since Harry was orphaned no on has approached the Dursley's regarding Harry's welfare. Not Wizarding Children's Welfare, not Dumbledore, not any of the Potter's friends, including yourself. After your interview we understand why you did not, being a werewolf in magical Britain cannot be easy for you. But it has reassured us that we did the right thing for Harry taking him away from the Dursley's. Who knows what could have happened to him had we allowed their neglect to continue."

"What do you mean no one has approached the Dursleys? Dumbledore said he put up extensive wards around Harry's new home."

"Yes, that is what he said in the Wizengamot session held the first week of November, the day after leaving Harry he returned in the dead of night and applied a Blood Ward to the Dursley house, which we assume he monitors. The ward prohibits outsiders with intent to harm Mr. Potter from coming on the property. While an impressive ward hardly all encompassing. Additionally, Mr. Dumbledore did not enter the house nor speak with the residents at any time. Had he, he would have discovered Mr. Potter, while being under the care of the Potter house elves, was still residing in the cupboard under the stairs."

"Under the stairs," Remus growled. He took several deep breaths before continuing. "I understand Dumbledore's failing, that still doesn't explain how you know, no one else has attempted to check on Harry?"

"After Dumbledore's announcement Gringotts, with the approval of the Potter Estate Trust, has applied extensive wards to the Dursley's home as the assumed home of the Boy-Who-Lived. The wards would alert us should anyone magical being or creature approached within a mile of the Dursley's home or if anyone magical or muggle entered the Dursley property with an interest in Harry. Originally it was done with the hope of hiding our removal of Harry from their care. But that hasn't been necessary."

"What about owls? I mean this whole thing could be blown by someone sending Petunia or Harry and owl to that house."

"Owl Redirect Wards."

"Owl Redirect Wards?" Remus parroted back at Griphook.

"Harry could you explain to Mr. Lupin the Owl Redirect Wards."

"I know what they are," Remus interrupted. "How are they involved?"

Griphook gestured to Harry again.

"Myself, the Dursley's and their home all have the Redirect Wards. All owls meant for us go to Gringotts instead. Where the post is checked for harmful magics, or contents, and then forwarded to the appropriate being." Harry nodded happy that he got it out right.

"That's correct Harry, good job." Griphook turned to Remus. "Letters with harmful contents or spells are handed over to the aurors. Fan mail is responded to by a clerk, normally with a softy worded discouragement. Gifts of toys and clothes are forwarded to St. Mongo's Children's Ward or St. Piddlewiddle's Orphanage. Money is forwarded to an appropriate fund or foundation. Correspondence regarding Potter Estate business or potential business is forwarded to the right Potter financial expert. Post addressed to the guardians of Harry Potter is handled either by myself or Tyrone. The Durselys have yet to receive any personal post actually intended for them specifically."

"What about Harry? Is his personal post forwarded to him? I know Georgina mentioned owling."

"Oh that's easy Mr. Lupin," Harry answered. "Georgina is a Gringotts employee she knows the secret to send me mail so it gets delivered here."

"Oh, well, I'm a Gringotts employee now, shouldn't I know how to send you post?" Remus asked Harry directly in a calm voice with a smile on his face.

"Will you send me letters, too?" Harry was obviously excited by the idea. "Even though you're going to be here nearly every day?"

"I might, if I knew how."

"Oh, it's supper easy. You address the letter to Stormbrow at Gringotts, Diagon Alley and it gets delivered here instead."

"Stormbrow?"

"Goblins can be really weird sometimes, especially with names," Harry shrugged.

"I have the mark of a storm on my brow," Harry said as he pointed to his scar. "So I'm called Stormbrow."

"Do you have any other concerns Mr. Lupin?" Griphook asked.

"You said Harry was still in custody of Petunia, in a way. What does that mean?"

"It means that Stormbrow still resides at No. 4 Privet Drive Surrey. The Reception Room we flooed in to is located in the magically expanded cupboard under the stairs. The cavern that makes up Stormbrow's Lair is directly under the Dursley residence. Stormbrow still technically lives with his muggle guardians and still resides within the Blood Wards Mr. Dumbledore erected. He simply has nothing to do with the muggle residents of the house."

"The door in the Reception Room," Remus said under his breath. Louder he said, "The door with the weak Notice-Me-Not charm, it's aimed at the muggles?"

"Yes, the door leads to a small area that duplicates the original cupboard, with a another door leading into their hallway. With the charm on it, they do not see it on the wall of the cupboard. They have no idea that there is anything unusual with their cupboard."

"Don't they wonder what happened to the baby they locked in the cupboard?" Lupin asked incredulously.

Tyrone the head elf answered, "For the first two weeks after Harry arrived we had only the magically expanded cupboard space and we placed a number of charms on their door to keep the muggles away. After the excavation we gave them the original space back and removed the charms. As far as we know they have never verbally questioned what happened to the baby left in their care."

Lupin looked towards Harry. He seemed a little sad that his relatives didn't want him, but it was also obvious that he knew he was loved. "You have a good life here, don't you Harry?"

"The very best, Mr. Lupin." Harry beamed.

Chapter 7: Yes, He's a Parselmouth

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, or world I just borrow them and make them do what I want.

I have decided to use some of my favorite clichés and things from various fanfictions I have read. If you recognize something from another story, please do not be offended, I am reusing it because I felt it was so good it needed to be shared and used again.

GP GP GP GP

Remus had just arrived at Gringotts on his morning commute to work. He sometimes felt silly going to Gringotts only to turn around and leave again, but it was the easiest way to get to Stormbrow's Lair each morning. While he frequently left Harry's quarters by apparition, he always seemed to get lost when he attempted to apparate into the Reception Room. Maybe there was a confundus charm set to inbound apparition? Who knew what kinds of things the goblins set up.

When Remus arrived Skylar, the portrait of Harry's great-great-grandfather, who hung over the mantel, went to get someone to let him through the warded door. Remus had already been working with Harry for nearly three months and he still wasn't able to access Harry's quarters on his own. He wasn't sure if he appreciated the extreme safety measures or if he was offended in not being trusted enough with his cub's safety to be given access to the wards.

Just as he was over-thinking the issue, Tasha appeared at the double doors. "Master Harry is in the Playroom, Mr. Lupin."

"Thank you Tasha. We will be leaving in a few minutes, is there anything I should know before we leave?"

"No Mr. Lupin." Then she popped out. Remus made his way towards the large cavern at the back of the cave system that housed Harry's Playroom.

When he arrived he could see Harry and a house elf down on the basketball court, with Harry's owl sitting on the edge of the basketball hoop watching her wizard. Remus walked that way and once he got closer he was shocked at what he saw.

Harry was playing with pure magical energy as if it was a child's toy, but in this case he guessed it was just that, Harry's toy. Now to talk to Harry about it.

Remus walked over and stood halfway between Harry and one of the male house elves, Remus wasn't sure which one.

"Harry what are you doing?"

"I'm playing dodge ball, it's a muggle game," as if that explained everything.

"A muggle game?" Remus choked a little in surprise. He knew that wasn't possible. Muggles couldn't play any game with magical energy.

"I saw some kids playing at the park once. Georgina explained the rules. Anyways I explained the game to Pablo and it sounded fun, but we didn't have a rubber ball so we made this one. Our rules are a little different, but not much. You want to play with us?"

"Well, I don't know the rules, not even to the muggle game; could you explain them to me?"

Harry head bounced up and down eagerly. "Ok, so someone conjures a ball." At this Harry brought his hand up and together with only the tips of his fingers touching and his tongue just sticking out the side of his mouth. When a small glowing ball appeared between his palms, he continued, "Then when you get a ball you have to make it bigger and color it. Mine is green, it's my favorite color." Then he separated his hands and the ball grew, changing color. Once it was the size of a rubber ball Harry held the ball in one hand.

"Once you have a ball you throw it at who you're playing with. And they can either dodge the ball or catch it and throw it back." Harry threw the ball at the house elf, who caught it and threw it back, but Harry was distracted talking to Lupin about the game and wasn't fast enough; the ball hit him in the leg. It burst and where it hit turned green.

"When you get hit you turn what ever color of the ball, and then you have to make a new ball."

"Okay, questions. First, how do you clean up the colors once you get it on you?"

Harry just tilted his head in confusion. The look on Harry's face was as if Remus had asked him how he breathed. "You just tell it to go away."

And to Harry it really was that simple, the energy and color was conjured for the game, when the game was done, Harry dismissed it.

Remus still didn't understand but he wasn't a teacher for nothing. "You have some on your leg; could you show me how you get rid of it?"

Harry looked down at his leg and then back at Remus, and just like that the color was gone. Remus didn't see him gesture, and certainly didn't hear anything, but the color was gone from his pants. "Good job Harry."

"Now that you know the rules, do you want to play dodge ball with me Mr. Lupin?"

While it was true he knew the rules, he still had no idea how Harry conjured the balls, managed to catch the balls, or get rid of the color. And he knew if he asked Harry would give him that strange look that clearly said _how could you not know? _Remus got that look a lot during Harry's magical lessons.

"Actually Harry, I came to get you, remember we were going to the Kew Gardens today remember?"

"Oh right, Tasha said we were suppose to follow the Out of House Procedures this morning. I got Serena ready and everything." Harry turned to Pablo, "Thanks for playing Pablo." Pablo bowed and popped out without saying anything.

"Who's Serena Harry?" Was there another house elf lurking that he hadn't seen. "I don't think I've meet her yet?"

"Oh, yeah, she's little still and spends most of her time in her terrarium, but she's part of the Out of House Procedures Griphook put in place."

"Her terrarium?" Obviously Serena wasn't a house elf. Harry pushed back his sleeve from his wrist, and wrapped around Harry's little five year old wrist was a small light olive snake that was, if Remus was right, a juvenile Inland Taipan.

Remus stumbled back from where he was kneeling in front of Harry and landed on his butt. "Harry, you have a snake on your wrist, an extremely poisonous snake."

Harry just nodded. "This is Serena, Mr. Lupin." Then Harry started hissing at the small snake. Remus' jaw dropped, he didn't know if he could handle anymore shocks.

"She says you smell funny, like a dog." Even if Remus couldn't handle them, the shocks were apparently going to keep coming.

Remus decided to pick one thing at a time to deal with, "Harry, are you a parselmouth?"

"Yep, that's why Griphook got me a snake to keep with me whenever I go out. She's small and people won't notice her, but she'll still be able to protect me, because she's really poisonous. She's from Australia."

"Serena is an inland Taipan, right?" Harry nodded. "They are extremely dangerous snakes Harry."

"I know, that's why she's such a good protector, even the non-magical taipan's can be dangerous. But she's promised not to bite anyone unless they're trying to hurt me." And to Harry with typical five year old logic there was nothing wrong with carrying the most poisonous terrestrial snake around as long as she promised to be good.

"And I haven't seen Serena before because she stays in her terrarium most of the time right?" Harry uh hm'ed. "But since we're going out today, you're bring her with you? To help protect you?" Harry uh hm'ed again. "What else is part of your Out of House Procedure you mentioned?"

"Oh I wear a glamour and I answer to the name Storm. You know short for Stormbrow."

"Do you need me to put a glamour on you?" Remus asked as he reached for his wand.

"No I have a glamour band." He nudged the snake up his wrist a little, and there on his wrist, embedded in his skin was a thin silver band with runes running the length. Harry pressed each of the runes in order and his appearance slowly changed. Instead of a slight boy with black hair and green eyes, stood a totally average looking boy with brown hair and eyes.

Had he not known this was Harry Potter standing in front of him he never would have made the connection. He gave a sniff and even his werewolf enhanced senses could not tell that the boy in front of him was his cub. The best part was that there was no trace of magic over his appearance that normally appeared when someone was using a normal glamour. No one would be suspicious of this non-descript child.

That only left Serena's observation that he smelled 'dog-like'.

"Harry do you know what a werewolf is?"

"Are you a werewolf, Mr. Lupin? Is that why you take those days off, for your transmation"

"Yes, Harry I am. And it's trans-for-mation."

"Oh, ok." And with that he pushed his sleeve down and looked ready to leave. Remus just looked at the child who accepted him without question, just like his father.

"Alright then, you, me and Serena are off to the Gardens. Do you want to go to the muggle or magical Gardens?" Remus asked as they walked out of the Playroom.


	2. Introducing Evan Jameson

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, I borrowed her characters, her world and even some of her words. Thank you.

Harry was sent out that afternoon with a list of errands to run for Griphook. At the age of eight he was now allowed a certain amount of freedom to leave the bank unescorted.

Of course there were rules, there were always rules, but Harry reveled in his freedom. He nodded to Riley and Graham at their guard posts as he walked out the door of Gringotts and in to Diagon Alley.

Harry caught his reflection in the shop window as he passed, he did not see himself as he really was black hair, green eyes and a goblin dagger hanging at his waist, rather he saw himself as he was magic'ed to look. Brown hair and eyes of his glamour band and the strongest Notice-Me-Not the goblins had on his scabbard.

He knew Griphook or any of the other goblins could just as easily manage the shopping list he was given, they each had similar glamours, but he wasn't going to argue the chance to get out of the warrens for the afternoon. Normally his afternoons were filled with fighting with weapons and magic, tactics and battle plans, alongside his youth cadre. But today the other goblin youth were going through a sort of aptitude test that helped the elders to determine training and apprenticeships. As Harry Potter, wizard, his training path would be different from his friends.

Starting September 23rd, the day after the approaching Equinox he and his friends from youth cadre would be going to their individual training with their new mentors and masters. While he would still be training and hour or two a day to keep his skills sharp and learn new things, most of his afternoons would now be spent away from physical activities.

Harry looked up as he reached his first stop, Wizzhard Books. He heard a small bell ding somewhere behind the rows of books when he entered. Ignoring the bored looking clerk painting her fingernails at the counter, Harry made his way to the shelves and began looking for the books on his list.

Twenty minutes later and ten books stacked in his arms he made his way to the counter. The clerk had finished painting her fingernails and now had her bare feet propped on the counter painting her toenails.

"I don't want to have to restock those books you're playing with so you go and put them back where you got them from," she sneered down at Harry without even looking away from her feet.

"I'd like to buy them please." Harry said politely.

"Nonesense, little boy, those books you have aren't Quidditch Through The Ages. Go back to where you left your mum, I'm not in the mood for your games. That top book alone is over 15 gallons. And if you damage it, I'll be taking it out of your hide. Now scram!"

"I have the money, I'd like to buy these books please," he tried again.

"And I said scram, I'm not playing games with you, lad," She said as she stood up. Harry didn't know what to do, so he just put the books down where he was standing and walked out the door. How was he going to buy the books on the list if he the clerks wouldn't let him buy anything?

He thought he might be able to get some of the same books at Flourish & Blotts and headed that way. He had hoped to avoid this bookstore as it August and the store would be crowded with Hogwarts Students buying textbooks, but now he had no choice. He entered through the main door that was propped open with someone's cauldron.

As he expected the place was packed. He made his way down the rows of shelves pulling books off as he found them. He detoured around the quidditch row entirely as their were three red-headed boys sprawled across the ground looking at a number of books pulled from the shelves.

He was in the Wards section when he realized he was not going to be able to get the newest edition of Advanced Wards down from the top shelf without a little help. He knew he could Pull the book down, but he wasn't suppose to use magic were others could see and there was a tall red head standing at the end of the row looking at a beginner ward book.

"Excuse me, sir, could you help me get a book?"

"You don't need to call me sir, kid. My name's Bill and I'm not that much older than you. What book you'd need?"

"Advanced Wards, top shelf." It wasn't until he said it that he realized he was going to have the same problem here, as he did in the other store, _apparently eight year olds didn't buy these kinds of books_. "My dad had a lot of chores to do, so we split them up, he gave me a list to gather up while he went to the Apothecary."

"Okay, let me get it down for you. Does your dad like wards?" Bill asked as he reached down the book. "I'm thinking of going in to ward work myself after I graduate from Hogwarts."

"Something like that, thanks for the help," Harry said before scampering off with the book.

It took nearly thirty minutes to gather all of the books on Giphook's list, mainly because he kept tripping over red-heads every time he turned around, literally in the case of the girl, Ginny, who was looking at a Harry Potter Adventure Book. _How embarrassing was that? _Harry asked himself. He supposed they were all related to Bill, but he didn't stop to ask.

"Excuse me, I'd like to buy these books," Harry tried to get the assistant's attention at the counter. "Excuse me. Excuse me." Each time he tried to get someone's attention at the counter someone taller would get helped instead. Finally he just dropped the books next to a chair and left.

Harry had no more luck getting helped at Slug & Jiggers Apothecary then he did anywhere else. He had left the bank nearly two hours earlier and he had yet to accomplish anything on the list Griphook had given him.

GP GP GP GP

"Stormbrow, what are you doing in our quarters?"

"I am sorry Master Griphook that I did not return to you directly, but my temper was," Harry paused searching for the right word, "frayed. I though it best to calm down before returning to your office."

"What happened, and where are your purchases."

"There are no purchases, Master Griphook." Harry said disheartened. "I was unable to purchase the required items either in wizard or muggle stores."

"Explain."

"Amongst the goblins, I am treated as a member of the community, young yes, but accepted, listened to, allowed to ask questions, in general taken seriously as a member of the community. But amongst the wizards and the muggles," Harry growled, "I am shunted aside, ignored, treated as less then worthy of their attention. I was incapable of purchasing the items because the clerks in the store either ignored me or refused to sell to me. They treated me like an animal rather than as a potential customer, solely because of my age."

"You have a better understanding of muggles and wizards then I, Stormbrow. Tell me was your treatment due to your appearance or age?"

Harry contemplated the distinction Griphook was trying to make. "I believe I was treated as an unacceptable customer due to my appearance of youth, therefore immaturity and incapability of being a worthwhile customer. I do not believe they would care about my true age or maturity as long as I appeared to be what they wanted."

"This is not the first time you have mentioned not being taken seriously by those outside our walls. Were those other times for similar reasons?"

"I believe so. I look like a child; based on their human understanding I could have no need of their products or services, and they disregard me."

"Well then, perhaps we should use their prejudice against them," Griphook said. "You said they do not care about age or maturity as long as you appear to be what they expect, so let's give them an appearance they can accept as a customer, regardless of true age."

"You are talking about a glamour, an adult version of Storm. One I can use to interact with other adults with," Harry confirmed.

"Exactly, come let us go see if Mozzie can alter your band and then you can go finish your shopping."

Mozzie was in fact available and willing to add a second appearance to Stormbrow's glamour band. "What do you want to look like?"

"Can we just do an adult version of the glamour I already have? I think it would be easier to see myself as something already familiar."

"How old?" Mozzie was always abrupt.

Harry wasn't sure, as he was thinking about it, Griphook suggested "Eighteen."

Harry was a little confused, "that's not _really adult_ is it, it's more just barely adult."

"It is legally an adult in both muggle and wizarding worlds, so most if not everyone will give you the benefit of the doubt, plus it gives you an excuse to be a little immature or to not know something. People will just blame it on you being young."

"You'll also need a name," Mozzie added.

"Mozzie is correct. Storm is a fine name for a human child, others will assume it is a nickname or an odd given name, but if you want to interact with humans as an adult, you will need a full name."

"I like Evan as a given name, it's a shortening of my mother's maiden name." Harry answered, "But I don't know what to do for a family name."

"Well, Stormbrow, you are Son of James, how about Jameson? It is an acceptable British name."

"Evan Jameson." Harry tested the name out, "Evan Jameson. I like it."

"Give me ten minutes to finish off the glamour band then you can go be Evan Jameson." Mozzie muttered as he gathered his supplies. Once settled he pulled the runic-marked silver band already embedded in Harry's skin towards him. Griphook took the opportunity to slip out and make up a surprise for Stormbrow.

When Mozzie was finished fifteen minutes later the thin silver band was thicker and carried two sets of rune markings down its length. "Test it out."

Harry reached for the band and in an instant the beautiful human child, that was Harry Potter, was gone. In his place stood a six foot tall young man, with plain flat brown hair and brown eyes.

Griphook walked in as the newly christened Evan Jameson was studying his face in a mirror he had conjured.

"Ahh, Stormbrow you are as unremarkable as the rest of the sheep. But I brought you something." He handed over Harry's own satchel. Inside Harry found full identification papers, both magical and muggle, for Evan Jameson, eighteen, including a muggle credit card and driver's license.

Before he could thank his mentor for thinking of everything, Griphook ordered him out to finish up the shopping he had set for him.


	3. Harry Discovers Horcruxes

Harry Discovers Horcruxes

Harry Potter, wearing his Evan Jameson glamour, was sitting at a table of the Lounge, a room for the human employees of Gringotts to meet, work on project with co-worker, eat lunch or just socialize. This was the best place for him set up his work when he was released to his various projects each afternoon. The room was set up specifically for humans so the tables and chairs were a good height for Evan's larger frame, and the room was actually quiet bright considering how far underground they were.

Human and non-human Gringotts employees came in and out of the room through out the day. While the entirety of the Goblin Nations knew who he was, even under glamour, no one else did. When he was first seen around the bank, the wizards had a natural curiosity about him. He did not seem to work for anyone and he was never seen in any of the normal training or work rooms and offices.

The witches and wizards employed by Gringotts saw whom they assumed to be a fellow Gringotts employee in one of only two places; the Lounge, where he frequently worked quietly in the corner or the records rooms. But after the first couple of weeks they learned there was no sense in approaching him, he would provide his name if asked but otherwise kept entirely to himself. He was not rude and people walked away from an encounter with him believing him to be pleasant but reserved and only wishing to do his work in peace.

While he was working very hard it was not as a Gringotts employee. When his fellow Youth Cadre members split up to begin their various apprenticeships last fall Harry had come to Gringotts to study under a few goblins of Griphook's choosing.

Griphook's youngest son, Burke was in charge of the daily work for the Potter estates and Harry spent a portion of every day either with Burke directly or researching in an effort to learn what he would need to be Lord Potter. Burke was everything you would expect a Gringotts goblin to be. He was short and squat, impeccably dressed, and very serious in nature. His entire personality seemed to revolve around the business of doing business. Burke was dignified, sedate, and very in to the idea of 'time is money'. Basically he was exactly what anyone would want in the goblin who was managing your ancestral inheritance. But Harry was eight and Burke was boring.

Now Burke's main assistant was Caffery and he was everything Burke was not. Caffery was tall and lean, well for a goblin, he was always dressed well, but he preferred muggle suits over the more archaic dress the goblins normally favored. Harry had no idea how he came to be working within Gringotts, he was nothing like the other goblins who worked at the Bank. Caffery was playful, charming, and easy to laugh. Once when Harry was five, Harry and some friends had been racing carts through the lower tunnels and had derailed both carts. Caffery had caught them, helped them right the cars, and taken the responsibility for the damages to the Elders. Then a week later had shown Harry how to race without getting caught. Caffery was fun.

But Harry wasn't just learning how to be Lord Potter, he was also learning how fulfill his destiny as a child of prophecy. He knew Tom Riddle would eventually return, not to mention fulfilling the whole 'peace and prosperity' thing was asking a lot. Most of Harry's focus right now was on Swiftfoot's specialty, information gathering.

Swiftfoot was what the goblins called a Dossier Aggregate, which was just a fancy name for information gatherer. As he works directly for Ragnok, he is considered the best at what he does. Swiftfoot was having Harry research all the key players in the Wizarding world, enemies and allies alike. Swiftfoot it seems was a fan of the Chinese muggle philosopher and general Sun Tzu and had quoted him to Harry as a reason for this assignment. "If ignorant both of your enemy and yourself, you are certain to be in peril."

Lupin's lesson in muggle and wizarding subjects had continued each morning since Harry was five and had given him an understanding of Wizarding culture and government, so Harry had a strong point of reference. Per Swiftfoot and Griphook's suggestion he had started with Tom Riddle and his supporters.

GP GP GP GP

"Why would such a dark family, a Slytherin family, like the Lestranges have a Hufflepuff artifact?" Stormbrow argued his case. "I could understand it if it was a long held family heirloom or something, brought in to the family by marriage maybe. But the cup appeared after the inventory of 1971 and before the inventory of 1981. The only people who accessed this vault in that decade where Rabastan Lastrange, Rodolphus Lastrange and Bellatrix Lestrange, nee Black. All Slytherin, all Riddle supporters."

Stormbrow paused to judge Griphooks reaction to what he had said. "I'd like to access the vault."

Griphook cut him off before he could say why he'd like to access the vault with a quick, sharp "No!"

Stormbrow raised his hands in surrender. "I don't want to take anything from the vault. I won't even touch anything. But the cup is highly suspicious. What if the Lestranges were keeping it for Riddle? I was tasked with learning about Riddle's supporters, what I've learned screams that this is important. It could be a clue as to why Riddle didn't die, or how to defeat him for good. Please Master Griphook, just a look."

"Leave the information you've gathered. I'll think about it, and maybe I'll bring it up with the Council of Elders. Now go!" and Stormbrow fled.

Griphook pulled the inventories and vault records closer and started to read.

GP GP GP GP

A week later Harry was escorted by both Griphook and Mozzie, a goblin master mage, to the Lestrange vault. Harry had only met Mozzie a couple of times before mainly when having his goblin glamours made and was a bit in awe of the magics a master mage could wield. He hoped to be able to have lessons with Mozzie when he got older.

As the most junior goblin in the cart Harry was required to control the cart as they descended to the Lestrange vault. He pulled it to a stop smoothly at the ledge that led to the vault door with an approving look from both elder goblins. Before Harry was allowed to leave the cart Griphook reminded him that he was not allowed to touch anything within the vault. Desperately wanting to roll his eyes but knowing Griphook would take it as a sign of disrespect Harry contented himself with nodding before climbing out of the cart

Griphook dragged his finger across the lock on the door and the door opened with absolute silence. "Spread out so we can find this cup quickly."

Harry took the left side, Mozzie the right, and Griphook took the center each looking for the anomalous Hufflepuff cup. Mozzie found it. As Griphook and Harry approached, Mozzie was waving his hands around a small, golden cup with two finely wrought handles, engraved with a badger. They stood a few feet away as he completed his examination of the item.

"Stormbrow was correct. This is most definitely an important find."

Griphook was relieved; he had not wanted to return to the Council of Elders to tell them that the bending of their own rules had come to nothing.

"Stormbrow, I left a satchel in the cart, please retrieve it."

When Harry returned he brought the satchel to Mozzie's side, but as he drew closer to Mozzie and the cup, he began to feel a strong pain in his forehead. By the time he reached Mozzie's side he was holding one hand over his forehead.

"Are you alright, young Stormbrow?" Griphook asked as he saw his charge wince and bring his hand up to his head, drawing Mozzie's attention away from the cup.

"My head, the closer I get the more my head hurts," Harry was able to get out between gritted teeth.

"Step back until your head no longer hurts," Mozzie ordered.

Once Harry was back in his original starting point, next to Griphook, he lowered his hand and looked at Mozzie. At which point Mozzie began waving his hands around Harry much the way he had waved them around the cup only a moment before.

"Fascinating, I am only sorry I didn't catch this earlier." Mozzie was lost in the beauty of the complex magic, oblivious to the fact he was the only one who knew what he was talking about. After a minute he dropped his hands to his side. "I'll need both Stormbrow and the cup brought to my ritual room to remove the soul fragments. I should be able to remove the fragments without damaging either receptacle, then the cup can be replaced in the vault."

Harry looked with wide eyes at Griphook, hoping he had not correctly understood what Mozzie had said. "Does he mean I am a receptacle for a soul fragment that he _thinks_ he can remove without killing me? And who's soul? Does he mean Riddles?" Harry's voice got higher and squeakier as he continued to talk.

Griphook placed his hand on Harry's shoulder "Calm yourself Stormbrow." Harry started taking deep breaths. "Explain," Griphook asked Mozzie.

"The cup is emanating a residual energy with the magical signatures of both Helga Hufflepuff and Tom Riddle. As it is believed Hufflepuff originally enchanted the cup her signature is to be expected. As I continued to examine the cup I determined Riddle altered the cup in order to make it a vessel to hold a portion of his soul. I believe the wizards call it a Horcrux. The presence of a horcrux would explain why Riddle did not die the night he was hit with the rebounded Killing Curse."

"And Stormbrow?" Griphook asked.

"When he came within close proximity to the soul fragment he experienced pain in his head, or more specifically his forehead where his scar resides. Upon a close examination of Stormbrow he too contains a soul fragment. All of Riddle's soul must be destroyed before he can be gotten rid of permanently."

Giphook nodded in understanding, "We do not have permission to remove anything from the vault, not even temporarily. We will return to the Warren, I will report our findings to the Elder's Council and you will do what you need to ensure we can remove both fragments without damaging the receptacles." Griphook turned to Harry, "Stormbrow we will get that thing out of you without doing you any lasting harm, but in the mean time we all have work to do. I need you to research horcruxes. The more information we have the better."

Harry was able to nod before he was lead back to the cart, where Griphook drove them back to the Warren.

GP GP GP GP

Several weeks after a number of long and loud Council meeting the Elder's came to a consensus. It was easily decided that the soul fragment in Stormbrow must be removed. The rest took a lot longer to decide.

Riddle could not be defeated without destroying each of his soul fragments. As the cup itself would not be damaged and could be returned to the vault without anyone being the wiser the procedure to eliminate the horcrux would proceed.

As there were already two known fragments then it was likely there would be even more that would need to be destroyed. Therefore Stormbrow would be taught how to destroy the soul fragments so he would search out any additional horcruxes to destroy as well.


	4. Black, Weasley and Snape

Sorry for the delay. Real life hit, hard, to my right knee. Since blowing out my knee, with the pain, the brace and the crutches I'm moving significantly slower then normal and there just isn't a lot of time for writing. So expect more delays in updating. Again, sorry.

**Sirius Black, Bill Weasley and Severus Snape**

"Stormbrow you seem troubled?" Griphook asked his son, who was toying with a small dagger.

"You know how I've been reading through the trial transcripts? I finished a couple of days ago."

"And?"

"There were no transcripts for Sirius Black. I had Swiftfoot check, just in case I missed something." Harry looked up from his dagger and looked Griphook in the eyes. "All this time I just accepted the Daily Prophet's version of what happened that night and with him and Pettigrew. That was so stupid, I know the Prophets not worth the paper it's printed on. He could be innocent and he's rotting away in Azkaban."

"Stormbrow, my son, have you actually found anything that makes you think he might actually be innocent or did you just assume he's innocent because he didn't have a trial?"

"By not having a trial there is no way of knowing for sure one way or the other. From what my parents will said he was suppose to raise me. He would have been my father." Harry realized he what he was saying to the man who was in fact the man who raised him and was the closest thing Harry actually had to a father and blushed. "I'm sorry Master Griphook. I'm upset, the idea that Black could be innocent means that the person responsible for betraying my parents might still be out there getting away with his crimes. I never meant to say that I think less of you or all that you have done for me over the years." Griphook raised his hand to halt the flood of words from his son's mouth.

"Be at ease. I know how you feel about me. It is worrying that such an important case was allowed to slip through the cracks with what was done he should have been put on display as a public example, every aspect of his life recorded and dissected as a lesson to future dark wizards."

"What does it say of Wizard justice if a scion of a noble house can be denied a trial what chance is there for all the rest of the people?" Harry asked.

"It confirms all we have taught you about the decay and stagnation the wizarding world lives with. Something must be done before their society falls apart from the inside out. When you are older you will find a way to help them, I know you will. And I and the Goblin Nation will be there to help you. But for today, was there anything specific that made you think that he was innocent, rather then guilty but without trial?"

"No master, just the lack of proof of guilt."

"Then there is nothing that can be done for now. Neither Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, nor the goblins have the ability to get him a trial at this point. We will keep an eye out for the opportunity, though," Griphook said with a goblin smile full of very point teeth while resting his hand on his own dagger.

GP GP GP GP

It was the first week of July and Bill Weasley's first day of work at Gringotts. He had thought long and hard before signing the employee contracts the bank required, as he should since he basically signed his life away for the next four years. When he flooed in this morning he went directly to the non-goblin employment office and finished off the paperwork, took the necessary oaths, and received his Gringotts' credentials.

What he hadn't gotten was a map of the maze that was now his work place or even decent direction to where he was supposed to go. Standing in a tunnel that looked like every other tunnel he had been in since leaving the main bank floor, he looked at the scrap of parchment in his hand again. Nope, it still didn't help him be anything but hopelessly lost. Just then a young man about his age, with brown hair, came around a bend in the tunnel. He slowed as he approached Bill.

"Let me guess, first day?" The man asked with a smile.

"Yes, how did you know?" Bill asked still holding the parchment in his hand as if any minute it might suddenly sprout in to the needed map or directions.

"You just have that look about you. The tunnels can be a bit daunting till you get the lay of the land. I'm Evan Jameson," sticking out his hand to shake. What Harry didn't say was the magic that marks every non-goblin employee of Gringotts hadn't yet settled on him completely and had to have been cast within the last six hours. But Bill didn't need to know that.

"Bill Weasley, nice to meet you," while shaking Harry's hand. "You wouldn't happen to be able to help me would you? The goblin that was helping me with my paperwork just handed me this slip and basically shoved me out the door. I haven't the faintest idea where to go."

Harry kept his smile to himself. He had known of some new employees who spent the entire first day wondering the tunnels because of Fowler. It wasn't even lunch time yet and Bill had found at the least someone who was willing to help with directions.

"What have you got?" Harry waved at the parchment clutched in Bill's left hand. "You are supposed to meet your supervisor in the Lounge. Wow, this is your lucky day; I'm on my way there now." He gave Bill that smile he had suppressed earlier and waved for Bill to follow as he continued on down the tunnel.

He led Bill towards the lounge before handing him over to his training supervisor, who looked a little put out that they weren't going to be able to enjoy a lengthy break unencumbered by a new trainee. Bill and Evan Jameson would cross paths many times in the coming weeks, each time Harry kept to his cover and remained aloof yet friendly to the employee of Gringotts not in the know.

GP GP GP GP

The Fall Term had just started making Hogwarts seem full to bursting after a quiet summer. Professor Severus Snape, Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin was feeling down right claustrophobic surrounded by hundreds of nattering children. He had to get out of Hogwarts for a few hours. After sending a note to the Headmaster he left the castle.

Snape decided a trip further afield then Hogsmead was required. Maybe he could order the new book by Vierden.

After apparating from the Hogwarts gates to Diagon Alley he walked straight to the bookstore. Little had changed in the alley since the last time he had been there, the previous spring. Snape avoided the alley during the summer when it was overflowing with the children he spent locked in a castle with ten months of the year.

Snape intended to sit in the comfortable chair within the potions sections, and peruse the books at his leisure, before purchasing one or two that might reach his exacting standards. However that was not to be, there was a man sitting in his chair when he arrived. Dressed in slacks and an open robe the same brown color of his hair, he was totally unremarkable.

He walked up to the interloper and stood directly over him. The rather young man was flipping through two separate books at the same time as if to compare the selection. He looked up briefly as Snape approached, but went back to the books quickly.

"You are in my seat."

"Excuse me?" the boy asked not making direct eye contact.

"You are in my seat. Relocate yourself."

"I'm sorry I didn't see your name on it when I sat down." He closed the book in his hand, leaving his finger between the pages making his place. "Are you Mr. Flourish?"

"No, I am not the proprietor of this shop, nor do I label each of my possessions with my name. This is my preferred seat, as it is in the potions section and I wish to peruse the potions selections, I am entitled to the seat. You may go to the," he looked at the title of the book in the man's hand, and then sneered "genealogy section." He gave his second most stern glare, the one that routinely made Hufflepuffs cry.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't realize this was your preferred seat." While happy about the respectful response, Snape noticed he made no effort to rise from the disputed chair. "However, I was here first, and I have as much right to sit in any chair within the shop as you do. It would seem you have a couple of choices before you, sir."

His anti-Hufflepuff stare seemed to have no effect, so he upped it to the one he used with his most stubborn Slytherins when he disciplined them. But this glare had no more effect then his last effort.

"As I see it you can: find another seat, conjure yourself one, or wait until I'm done with this one." With that he went back to looking between the two books and ignored Snape.

He stood over the man glaring for a full five minutes before snapping at him. "How hard is it to pick one? Or are there too many words that you became confused. Not enough pictures for you to make an educated decision? Just pick one."

The man just looked up and smiled at Snape before refocusing on the books again. _This man obviously has the self-preservation instincts of a lemming_. He grunted then turned around, allowing his cloak to billow up and hit the young man in the face before he stormed off. He decided to check with the counter about ordering the book he wanted.

As he was paying for the book and arranging delivery the annoying young man who took his chair made to leave the store without buying either of the books he was looking at when William Weasley entered.

Of course the annoying man would be friends with Weasley; he had probably been a Gryffindor. They talked for a few moments before the man left.

"Mr. Weasley. That young man you were just speaking with, do you know him?" Snape asked the eldest Weasley son.

"Yes, Professor, a little anyways."

"Elucidate please."

"His name is Evan Jameson. I've met him a few times at the bank since I started working there this summer. He's about my age so we've fallen in together a couple of times. He was a great help my first week there. He showed me around, introduced me to a few people."

"So he works for Gringotts."

"Well, I wouldn't say that Professor."

"Either he works at Gringotts or he doesn't. Which is it Mr. Weasley?"

"I have seen him in the non-public sections of the bank, those reserved strictly for Gringotts employees, but the goblins they don't treat him like they treat the rest of us. Plus when I've asked what he does, no one will tell me."

"Interesting, Mr. Weasley. Thank you for the information." And with that Professor Snape swept away from Bill with a billowing cloak, just as he had done at school. With a shrug Bill went to the shelves to look for the book he had come for.

Snape frustrated with the young man who seemed so unaffected by his glares decided to head towards the Leaking Cauldron for dinner and a drink before returning to Hogwarts.

When he entered through the Alley, the Cauldron was nearly full to capacity_. Maybe this was a bad idea_ Snape thought. Tom saw him from the bar and waved him over.

"There's somebody sitting at your usual table tonight, 'fessor. But it's awfully busy, he might be willin' to share."

"That's fine. Send over a pint and some shepherd's pie," with that Snape turned and proceed to the dark corner under the stairs that gave a clear view of the entire room, and both doors, only to find Evan Jameson sitting in his seat, again.

"Once again it seems you have taken my preferred seat," Snape sneered at the young man who was toying with a half drunk bottle of butterbear.

Jameson smiled up at him, "And once again, you have similar choices, sir. You can find another seat, wait for me to be done with this one or you can join me." He waved to the seat opposite the table from him.

Without saying anything Snape sat in the booth opposite the current bane of his existence. Once he was settled he looked at the young man, who was positioned against the wall rather then the back of the both, with his feet propped up on the bench, so he was in position to more easily watch the room around him.

"Spying on the masses, Mr. Jameson?"

With a raised eyebrow at the use of his name, "I like to call it people-watching, but potato, pah-tato." He shrugged, "seems a little judgmental for you to call me on it though, since you've already admitted that this is your favorite seat."

Snape inclined his head, "Did you decide on a book to purchase or where they all to complicated for you?" What was he doing, he thought to himself? Why was he going out of way to make small talk with this annoyance? He mentally smacked himself in the head.

"None of them were what I was looking for. How about yourself? Did you find what you were looking for?" Jameson completely ignored the slight to his intelligence, again.

"No." Snape thought he was saved from more inane chatter with the arrival of his food, but he couldn't seem to control himself. "You're not eating."

"No, I will be eating later with family. I really did just come to people watch."

"If you are so interested in them why don't you go out there and join them?" Snape snarled with more venom then he had meant to.

Once again taking no offense to what Snape said or the tone in which he said it Jameson just smiled and said "But I'm enjoying your company ever so much."

"I had thought you were just a nitwit when I first met you in the bookstore, but you really are simple-minded aren't you?" Snape was honestly confused as to why this young man wasn't already storming off in a snit after being mortally offended.

Jameson just laughed, took a drink from his butterbeer and turned back to the room at large.

"What House where you in?" He had to know what kind of person this was before him. Snape bet he was a Hufflepuff.

"House? Oh you mean at Hogwarts." Snape nodded. "I didn't attend, I've been privately tutored." With the Dark Lords rampage before his defeat by the Potter brat it was not that uncommon for the privileged who could afford it to keep their children at home tucked behind century old family wards.

"My guardians always had exacting ideas of what I should learn, so I had tutors that answered directly to them." Which apparently included muggle customs based on his earlier potato reference, Snape thought.

"Guardians? What of your parents?"

"They were killed when I was young, my guardians did what they could, I was mostly raised by tutors and house elves." Again, not uncommon.

"So that explains why you're still sitting there. You're so desperate for friends that you're willing to take crap from anyone?" Snape said with a nod, as if he finally had a logical reason for this man's odd behavior.

Jameson turned to face Snape and put his feet on the floor for the first time since Snape had joined him. "You think I'm some kind of masochist who enjoys having his intelligence insulted?" The grin never leaving his face.

"Apparently, or you are too thick-headed to notice when someone insults you." Snape shrugged, "either seem plausible."

"What if I find you to be quick witted, with a dry, droll sense of humor that I find amusing. It is more flattering, to both of us, then your choices."

"Yes, but much less likely." Jameson leaned back in his seat and laughed. "You would have been in Hufflepuff." Snape decided, _definitely Hufflepuff._

"Possibly, but I think Slytherin or Ravenclaw is more likely based on how I was raised. How about you? Which House where you in?"

"I was in Slytherin when I was at Hogwarts, and I am now Head of Slytherin House," Snape said with a bit of pride.

"So you're a professor at Hogwarts, then?"

"Yes, I am." Apparently realizing he had never introduced himself he held out his hand. "Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master."

Jameson shook his hand, "Evan Jameson, but apparently you already knew that."

"Yes, I spoke with Mr. Weasley after you left Flourish and Blots. He mentioned he knew you from Gringotts. What do you do for the bank?"

"I don't actually work for Gringotts." Jameson half answered.

"Mr. Weasley did imply that might be the case. So what is your association with them?"

"We have a certain common interest and decided to pull our resources." Snape raised his brow at the evasion. "I'm sorry I can't say more, Gringott's security oaths are well known." Snape allowed the evasion this time, Gringotts oaths were well known.

Snape continued to eat his meal, and Jameson returned to his people watching and the two had a pleasant time, keeping the small talk between them to a minimum.


	5. A Letter and the Ring

Thank you for everyone who reviewed, I love you all. That doesn't mean I'm going to listen to your advice, but thank you for reviewing anyways.

Sorry for the long delay in posting. I had knee surgery and it takes ten times longer to do anything while on crutches. Just when I started having time to write again I dislocated my thumb, which is very important in typing. I hope to start posting regularly again.

A/N: This is the September after Harry turned 9.

It was less than a week after Snape's trip to Diagon Alley when he received an owl at breakfast. As Snape never received mail all and sundry, i.e. the busy bodies he worked with, were curious at to the sender and content.

"I didn't recognize the owl Severus?" was Dumbledore's opening salvo.

Snape didn't recognize the plain tawny barn owl either and as he hadn't actually opened the letter he didn't yet know who the owl belonged to and said just that. After the letter was removed from her talons she made herself comfortable on the back of his chair.

He cast a number of detection spells over the letter prior to opening it; he was a cautious man after all.

_Mr. Snape, _

_Let me start this letter with telling you how much I enjoyed speaking with you at the Leaking Cauldron last week. I find most wizards to be mealy-mouthed sheep. Rare is it to find an intelligent conversationalist among the masses. Let alone one with such a dry-wit. I understand you must be busy with the start of term, but I would be interested in meeting with you again, perhaps over dinner. I'll even eat this time. _

_Additionally, I am looking for a gift for my cousin who's nine. He recently mentioned an interest in potions. I thought being a potions master and professor you might know of a good introductory book that explains preparation and methods you could recommend. _

_The wards at my home are rather formidable. Mia will wait in the Hogwarts owlery for twenty-four hours for a response. If you choose to not send a response with in that time, you can tell her to leave now, or she will leave on her own tomorrow. Any response sent with an owl not keyed to our wards will be redirected and the post will be delayed getting to me. _

_Thank you for your time_

_Evan Jameson_

"Who's Evan Jameson," asked the busy-body on his right, also known as the Headmaster. Severus surprised at the interruption quickly folded up the letter and put it in his pocket. "A new friend, Severus?"

"Severus has a friend? Do tell," asked the busy-body on his right, or Poppy as some called her.

"He is no one special, merely a man I met while in the Leaky Cauldron last week. It was crowded and we had to share a table. Beyond that, where I go and who I know is none of your business, any of you." He said the last part to his boss.

"By denying us the information it will make us think there is actually information to be hidden. If he really is no one, what does it matter if you tell us everything," McGonagal felt compelled to say.

"Who I share my correspondence with is my choice. I expect you to respect that," addressing the owl he said, "you may go, there will not be a response," before pushing away from the table and leaving the hall with his breakfast only half eaten.

As he crossed the threshold of the staff entrance he heard Poppy, "A little oversensitive isn't he?"

That evening after a day teaching insufferable brats and dunderheads all day he returned to his chambers to enjoy a glass of wine, a good book and a warm fire before retiring for the night. When he tossed his robe over the sofa he heard a crinkle of parchment. Ignoring what he knew to be the letter from Jameson he poured his glass of wine and settled in to the chair by the fire with his book.

After reading the same paragraph three times and still not remembering what it said. He signed and put his book down. Looking at his robe, he thought of the irritating Mr. Jameson. He should just ignore the letter, he knew if he made any indication he was willing to be friends Evan Jameson would never leave him alone. He knew the type; he worked with the Headmaster after all. But he did know of an exceptional book that he wished all of his students had read prior to coming in to his classroom. He could write a short, discouraging missive with the title that would surely mean one less dunderhead in his classroom in a few short years.

Conveniently forgetting that since Jameson had been homeschooled by a controlling guardian that his nephew would likely not be attending Hogwarts either, he resolved to write the brief missive.

Sitting at his writing desk he pulled out his parchment and quill.

_Mr. Jameson,_

_I recommend Introduction to Potions Preparation by Vincent Taglio._

_Severus Snape_

That should do it, Snape thought. He put the letter aside to mail in the morning after breakfast. Once he had put it aside he returned to the chair by the fire. As he picked up his book he realized if he waited until after breakfast the owl may have already left, it was only staying for a day. He put the book down, put on his robe and grabbed the letter from his desk. He really should mail it tonight otherwise who knows how long it would take to get to Jameson.

GP GP GP GP

Several days after Snape obsession over his correspondence found Harry Potter, wearing his Evan Jameson glamour approaching the shack where Tom Riddle's mother was raised.

While it had taken less than an hours research to find Tom Marvolo Riddle's connection to the Gaunts and the Riddle family in Little Hangleton the previous year when the Horcruxes were discovered it was decided there was no point in physically searching for more until the two they already had were disposed of. It had taken nearly six months for Mozzie, the goblin mage, to discover a way to destroy the soul shards without destroying the containers. It was only now the September of Harry's ninth year did they finally destroy them, allowing them to search out any additional shards.

Today they would be searching the Gaunt shack and Riddle Manor, and the surrounding area, including the cemetery where the last of the muggle Riddle's were buried. Harry was accompanied by three goblins, under glamours as muggles: Mozzie would be needed to confirm the presence of a soul shard; Giles, Gringott foremost curse breaker, and Xander his apprentice.

The Council of Elders had decided that while the soul shards must be destroyed, the fact that they were destroyed needed to be hidden for as long as possible. Just as Helga's Cup had been replaced within the Lestrange vault, any additional horcruxes would be removed, destroyed and then replaced. Only a master curse breaker skilled in both goblin and wizard curses would be able to bend any protections on Riddle's horcruxes to allow them to be removed and then again in order for the item to be replaced. While it made the work significantly more difficult and life threatening. Should what was left of Riddle ever check his hidden caches all of the protections would be in place with his own magical signature.

Harry had been working on curse breaking with Xander for the last couple months, while he did not yet have the power necessary to actually break any of the curses they expected to find, he did know enough to not be a hindrance either. Plus he was needed in case there was any need for his parseltongue abilities.

Harry and Mozzie were left a hundred yards or so from the shack as Giles and Xander circled the property.

"Some of the spells here are right nasty," Giles says when he comes up to where Mozzie and Harry were waiting.

"We need to get in there," Mozzie responds. "I can feel the nasty little bugger from here, now that I know what to look for."

"I'll go first, then Stormbrow, and then Mozzie, Xander follow behind, make sure nothing pops-up from the back. Step only where I step, don't say or do anything unless I tell you to."

They walked in a serpentine pattern towards the door in single-file, reminding Harry of a game Georgina had taught him called Follow-the-Leader. Giles waved his hands over the door several times, concentrating on the door handle and knocker, before finally lowering them to his sides.

"Stormbrow, tell the door to open in parseltongue."

Stormbrow looked to the door over Giles's shoulder. Seeing the knocker was in the shape of a snakes head he nodded and started hissing. The snake's head seemed to come to live and started a conversation with the parselmouth.

"Make sure not to touch the door or the knocker as we pass through," Harry told his companions once the hissing stopped. "He said he would have to bite anyone who touched them. But he'll let us enter otherwise."

Just as he finished speaking the door swung open. Giles went back to waving his hand in complicated patterns before taking one hesitant step inside.

"The floor is clear, but do not touch the walls or furnishings," Giles ordered before walking further in to the shack, the others still following like baby ducks.

"What ever the container is, it's in that corner," Mozzie pointed towards the section behind the table."

Giles went behind the table and kneeled on the ground facing the wall that was about two feet in front of him, still waving his hands. " Circle around behind me," he said as the three moved to stand behind Giles. "Xander levitate this section of flooring."

Several boards lifted up, Harry could see a small wood box sitting in the dirt. "Stormbrow can you lift the lid with a levitation spell. Mozzie you'll need to confirm what is the soul shard."

There sitting in the box was a small crudely made gold ring with a large green stone.

"I need to put on the ring," Harry said as soon as it came in to their view. His body lurched as if he was trying to both move forward and move backward at the same time. But he did not reach for the ring, instead he held himself perfectly still.

"A compulsion charm," stated Mozzie. "Clearly one aimed only at humans based on Stormbrows reaction." He reached in to his satchel and pulled out a metal box covered in runes. "Put it in here."

Giles levitated the ring out from its hidie-hole and into the open box in Mozzie's hands. As soon as the lid was closed the tension holding Harry in place ended and he seemed to sag.

"You did well resisting the compulsion, Stormbrow. Now cancel your levitation charm," Giles instructed. "Now the floor. Good. Follow me out of the house and off this accursed piece of land. And don't touch anything."

Once they were far enough from the house to relax Stormbrow sat on the ground in a heap. "Was there a curse on the ring if I were to put it on?" he asked.

"Yes, a withering hex, one with no counter. A slow and painful way to die." Giles said as he looked at the boy dressed in a man's body.

"I don't understand, if the hex was a slow acting one, wouldn't that have given the person enough time to destroy the horcrux before he was incapacitated. What's the point? If someone was willing to sacrifice their life to end the shard, that hex doesn't actually do anything to protect the artifact."

"True," Mozzie answered. "Riddle seems to have had main flaws in his logic, including recognizing other's willingness to sacrifice. Just as your parents stood between you and Voldemort to protect you, sacrificing their own lives, there are people who would have come here and even put on that ring themselves if it meant others would be one step closer to ending the monster for good."

"Plus the fool is way overconfident," Xander piped in with a grin. "I don't think you noticed, but you were the only one affected by the compulsion. The great and mighty Lord Voldemort used a compulsion charm that only works on humans. Any none human, including house-elves, centaurs or goblin could have walked right up and taken the ring with no desire to put it on."

With a much lighter heart, Harry got up off the ground, dusted himself off and said, "Lets get back to work, we have a lot of ground to cover today."

Although they didn't find anymore horcruxes that day, it was still counted as a success. The ring horcrux was destroyed the next day and then returned to its hiding spot the day after. To be safe Mozzie insisted that Stormbrow was not allowed in the ritual room during its destruction and was to remain outside the door to the shack when it was replaced, no sense in asking for trouble.


End file.
